Jason DiLaurentis
Jason DiLaurentis is Alison DiLaurentis' elder brother. He was an Emo/Punk a few years before the events in the present day. He admits to having been a substance abuser before turning his life around, graduating from an Ivy League institution and picking up more wholesome hobbies, such as long distance biking and photography. He is now offering counsel to at-risk youth on substance abuse at Rosewood High School. Early Life Jason used to smoke pot and hang out with Ian Thomas during the summer a couple of years ago. In high school, he had been in a secret club called N.A.T. with Ian and other friend, Garrett Reynolds. Interestingly, the Ivy League student had not participated in any other school clubs. It is also revealed in a flashback in Season Two, that he almost hated Alison because she would often go into his room and take his belongings. Jason later reveals that he was jealous of Alison, and had felt that his parents thought they "lost the wrong kid." Season 1 He came back in "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone" with a new clean cut look that surprised most of the girls. His purpose in returning to Rosewood was to help organize Alison's memorial. (This turned into his directing the project.) He is now guarded and keeps secrets. Jason reveals to Spencer what Alison also told him about "The Jenna Thing," specifically her revision in which Spencer was behind everything, including being the one to throw the stink bomb. When he talks about it with Spencer, she asks if he believes his sister's story; he does not reply back, making her say that he's just like his sister. To this he replies saying he's even worse than Alison. The day after the memorial, he decides to give the girls Alison's bracelet and leaves. Later, in "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," Jason returns to Rosewood. After finding "A's" picture of Alison the day she disappeared, Spencer seeks him out to show it to him. Spencer finds Jason working out on some bleachers; there, Jason tells Spencer that he‘s received similar photos of Alison surrounding the night she disappeared and goes on to tell her that a private investigator has cleared many of them as a fake. Still, he is willing to see if this one is real. Later in the episode, he opens up to Spencer about his drug past and lets her know that it is possible that he took that picture of Alison, but doesn't remember, as most of that summer was a blur. The vantage point of the photograph was his house and, quite possibly, his bedroom window. In this episode, Jason also reveals that planning Alison's memorial was one of the biggest challenges he has ever faced. Season 2 Jason returns once again, however Parker Bagley has been replaced by Drew Van Acker in order to make his appearance similar to the Jason from the book series. He moves into his old house, in which he once lived with his sister, Alison, after receiving money from an endowment. Spencer visits him and offers to help him move in properly, however he declines her help and questions Spencer about Alison's death, asking whether Ian really admitted to killing her. Jason seems dissatisfied with Spencer's vague answer. At the end of "The Goodbye Look," Jason is building a fence around his home, from which he want to keep people out, however the liars seem to think to keep someone in, more specifically, Ian. He eventually hires Toby Cavanaugh to help him with the construction work when he was fired from his previous job. Jason holds onto the fact that he is the only one living in the house, but Spencer did see a figure in Jason's window while Jason was outside. However, there is no proof it is actually Ian, and Ian's body being found in an old barn later confirms this. In "The Devil You Know," it's learned that Jason was always very Jealous of Alison, and he feels he should of died instead of his sister. Jason confides to Aria that it is possible that he killed Alison, as he has no recollection of what happened that night, but knows that he could be violent when jealous. Jason shows Aria a piece of paper he received the next day, warning him that someone knew what he did, though the reference is vague. That slip always made him worry that he might have been the one to harm Alison. However he admits the relief he feels from the closure that Ian's confession had brought him. From "Blind Dates," it is shown that Jason has feelings for Aria, telling her that he missed the pink hair, or not calling the cops when Mike wanted to rob his house and having sort of a moment when he brought Mike back to the Montgomery's home. In "Never Letting Go," Noel shows up with a CD that he claims could theoretically incriminate Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer; Jason steps in, takes the CD, and snaps it, not allowing Noel to bully Aria. He then offers Aria a ride home, and she accepts. Jason seems oblivious to the fact that Aria is romantically involved with Ezra. Jason's character is developed to a great extent in "Surface Tension." He visits Rosewood High on a school day to talk to the guidance counselor; he wants to help at-risk high school students by showing them that there is light after high school. Aria finds Jason sitting in Ella's classroom after his meeting before Ella lets Aria know that Jason is also invited to dinner that night, and Aria gives him a half-smile. Ella has invited Jason, realizing that he could use a break from his own family and also as a thoughtful gesture towards Jessica. Later at school, Aria lets Spencer know that Jason is set to come over, in addition to Ezra. Spencer is alarmed as she doesn't trust Jason, but Aria is worried for the reason that it will be awkward. That night, Jason arrives at the Montgomery household with flowers, which he hands them to Aria. Jason and Ezra meet for the first time. Aria steps out of the party to answer a call from Spencer, warning Aria that Jason may have been involved in Alison's death and to be alert with Jason in her house. Knowing that the hockey stick was right on the property line and that Jason was moving the property line so as to include part of the Hastings' property, Spencer finds it awfully incriminating. She finds it doubly incriminating that Jason doesn't remember anything from the night Ali disappeared. Making Jason look even more worse is Aria's flashback of Jason the day that Spencer was showing Ali how to hold the hockey stick. He had come looking for her on their mother's orders, unhappy to have to find Ali. He had grabbed the stick from her and then threatened to hit her with it. After that, Ali had tried to whack her brother with the stick, but Jason had moved quickly and mockingly warned Ali that she wouldn't get a second chance. Later, back at the party, Jason and Ezra get to know one another, sharing their stories about their hard-core biking. Then, the dinner party is interrupted with news of Mike's arrest. Jason and Aria exchange knowing looks, at which Ezra raises an eyebrow. Byron and Ella leave to pick him up, leaving Ezra, Jason, and Aria alone in the house. The two guys help Aria put the serving plates away. In the kitchen, Ezra questions Aria about Jason, asking who he is. She answers that he is Ali's brother, to which Ezra responds that he knows, clearly expecting a more specific answer. Aria goes back out to the living room, where Jason is sitting, under the guise of wanting to offer him coffee. But Ezra isn't oblivious to the fact that the two are whispering privately. Aria and Jason discuss Mike's arrest; she lets him know that Mike had promised her that he wouldn't repeat his mistake, and he wisely lets her know that he probably meant it at the time. He also tells her that if this is his first time getting caught, he has probably raided multiple houses before. Afterwards, Aria rushes down the stairs, suddenly telling Ezra and Jason to leave. So they leave, pausing briefly at the doorstop for an awkward stare-down before going their separate ways. In "Picture This," Jason tries to pursue Aria by visiting her in her house to supposedly give her a psychological counselor for Mike. Aria behaves awkwardly around him, having been fantasizing about him in her sex dreams the previous two nights, and he leaves, confused by her excuses. Later, he sees her on the street and confesses to having only stopped by because he cares about her; he kisses her, and Aria eventually stops it. She tells him she isn't available and hurriedly leaves. Meanwhile, Spencer and Emily suspect that Jason had been stalking Aria and taking pictures of her without her knowing, when they find developed pictures of Aria sleeping hanging all about a dark room in Jason's shed. Jason comes home while the girls are breaking in and realizes that there was an intruder when he finds the flashlight Emily left behind. He moves his expensive photography equipment for good measure. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," Emily tells Aria about the pictures, so when she spots Jason in school, she confronts him. He is aggravated to her that her friends were the ones who broke into his home. He lets her know that Alison had taken those pictures, and he had only figured out what they were when he developed them in his dark room. Additionally, he had planned to give Aria a framed photograph of herself as a gift. Later, Aria is at the Grille by herself; Jason joins her, and tries to make her feel relaxed instead of scared of him. He presents her with the frame. He also invites Aria to come over as see some more of Alison's belongings in the box he found hidden under her floorboards while he was renovating her room. He had found the roll of film in that box, and Aria is curious about what else is in there. Aria seems nervous during their conversation, and Jason picks up on Aria's twisting straws. Aria is still not completely trusting of Jason, though she is not totally wary of him later. Aria agrees to go with him to his house, but she doesn't enter his shed and opts to wait for him outside instead. While waiting, Ezra pulls into Jason's driveway to 'save' Aria from Jason. The two kiss, and Jason finally comes back, just in time to witness the lip-lock. He gives Aria the box of belongings to keep and stares intently at her, acknowledging that Aria is "unavailable." He watches enviously as Aria enters Ezra's car. Later that night, he sits subdued on his porch steps. Garrett Reynolds swings by. Jason greets Garrett casually, like they are old friends. Garrett offers Jason a can of beer, but when Jason gives him a look, he says "I forgot" and keeps it for himself. He makes himself comfortable, and Jason nonchalantly asks him what he's thinking about. Garrett says that he wants to know that their secret is still under wraps, as he is a cop, and his reputation is on the line. The two then sit, kicking back. Based on information revealed in "I Must Confess," it seems that Jason had been able to afford buying back his old home thanks to the money left to him in his grandmother's will. It is suggested that Jason had tried to sell a family heirloom, prompting his grandmother to change the will to exclude him a week before Alison's disappearence. After his grandmother's death some months later, Peter Hastings had doctored the documents to revert the will back to an earlier version, in which Jason was included. Peter explains to his daughter that this was done so as not to make Jason look responsible for killing his sister. Thus it seems that the money Jason inherited is not rightfully his. The argument between Peter Hastings and Jason in "I Must Confess is referenced in the next episode, "Over My Dead Body" when Jason shows up to the police station upon hearing the girls were arrested. Peter tells Jason he shouldn't be there. Jason says his sister would want him there. Peter admits he was honest with Jason last night because he thought it would help. Jason cryptically says, "I didn't give you a choice. Why do you think I bought that house?" We also learn that Jason no longer believes he could have killed Ali and that Garrett and Jenna wrote the note he had found the next day. Aria/Jason/Ezra Love Triangle Jason first begins flirting with Aria when he sees her at the basketball cage, while she is looking for Mike, flattering Aria. When Mike tries to break into his house, he doesn't call the police, seemingly as a favor to her. In "The Devil You Know," Ezra won't show public affection for Aria, so she goes to talk to Jason instead, who treats her like a confidante, and the two grow closer. In "Never Letting Go," Aria's friends think that Aria is answering a text from Ezra, when she is really answering a text from Jason. She goes to meet Jason in his car outside, and the two spend time together throughout the episode before the fashion show, talking. Later, Jason sticks up for Aria in her dressing room and gives her a ride home from the fashion show that he had attended, but Ezra had not. In "Surface Tension," Aria finds Jason sitting in Ella's classroom after his meeting before Ella lets Aria know that Jason is also invited to dinner that night, and Aria gives him a half-smile. Later at school, Aria lets Spencer know that Jason is set to come over, in addition to Ezra. Spencer is alarmed as she doesn't trust Jason, but Aria is worried for the reason that it will be awkward with her boyfriend and another suitor there. That night, Jason arrives at the Montgomery household with flowers, which he hands them to Aria. Jason and Ezra meet for the first time. Jason and Ezra get to know one another, sharing their stories about their hard-core biking. After the dinner party is broken up with the news of Mike's arrest, Jason and Aria exchange knowing looks, at which Ezra raises an eyebrow. Byron and Ella go, leaving Ezra, Jason, and Aria alone in the house. The two guys help Aria put the serving plates away. In the kitchen, Ezra questions Aria about Jason, asking who he is. She answers that he is Ali's brother, to which Ezra responds that he knows, clearly expecting a more specific answer. Aria goes back out to the living room, where Jason is sitting, under the guise of wanting to offer him coffee. But Ezra isn't oblivious to the fact that the two are whispering privately. Aria and Jason discuss Mike's arrest. Later, Aria suddenly tells Ezra and Jason to leave. So they leave, pausing briefly at the doorstop for an awkward stare-down before going their separate ways. In "Save the Date," Aria practically ignores Ezra and avoids his kisses throughout the episode. Ezra asks if Jason is a threat to him, and Aria squeaks a "no," somewhat satisfying Ezra's curiosity. When Jason calls Aria at the end of the episode, she lies to Ezra that it is her father and turns down his offer to visit his apartment, leaving Ezra feeling rejected. In "Picture This," Aria has sex dreams involving both Ezra and Jason. Flustered, Aria avoids Jason when he comes over. Later, Jason confesses his affection for Aria and kisses her. At first, Aria responds, but then she stops him and tells him she isn't available and leaves. It is unclear to Jason who Aria's other love interest may be. In addition, it is discovered by Spencer and Emily that he has been developing photos of Aria sleeping in his shed/darkroom. In "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," it is later found that Jason had not been the one who took the pictures of Aria; rather it had been Alison. After Jason had developed the prints, he planned to give one of the framed photographs to Aria, which he does when he sees her in the Grille. He invites her to his house, and while he is getting a box of Ali's things from inside, Ezra arrives, worried about Aria. They make up, and kiss. Jason returns just in time to see this and process that Mr. Fitz is the reason she said she wasn't available. He looks on enviously as she leaves, and later sits moping on his porch. Quotes Notes *In Season 1, Jason badgers Detective Wilden that he should be further along in his sister's murder investigation. He is seen intimidating him in "Please Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone," to the point that Detective Wilden reveals private information from the investigation. In Season 2, we get a different impression of Jason's hitherto relationship with the Rosewood Police. He tells Aria in "Never Letting Go" that the police heavily interrogated him after Alison's death, instead of the other way around. It seems that there was little continuity in Jason's character from season 1 to season 2, plot-wise and character-wise. *Wheareas Jason acts like a polished politician in Season 1, he acts informally when he first moves back into his home and Spencer comes to visit him in Season 2. Gallery PLL02E07-07.jpg 203_010.jpg 203_011.jpg 205_001.jpg 205_002.jpg 205_014.jpg Jason and aria.jpg PLL02E06-03.jpg 63f8546f1a6351837da2cde965f1f295.jpg 8190933.jpg pll_s2e04_13.jpg pre.jpg Pll s2e03 06.jpg 207 007.jpg Normal 207 024~0.jpg Pll11--3895228528309418403.jpg 209 003.jpg 209 005.jpg pretty-liars-surface-tension-09.jpg PLL207-00655.jpg Trivia * Jason has long blonde hair in the books. * Parker Bagley portrayed Jason through Season One of Pretty Little Liars, however in Season Two he was replaced by Drew Van Acker in order to make his appearance more similar to the one of Jason from the book series. Notes and References Category:Characters Category:TV show character Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Males Category:DiLaurentis Family Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Multiple Actors Category:Deuteragonist Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Stoners Category:Suspects of Killing Alison Category:Suspects of Being A